


I should learn to settle down

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [59]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Decisions, Doubt, Episode Tag, F/M, First Dance, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Spoiler for Falling In Love.Written for the running out of time prompt on my cottoncandy_bingo card.The title is from Doubt by Mary J. Blige.Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Falling In Love.
> 
> Written for the running out of time prompt on my cottoncandy_bingo card.
> 
> The title is from Doubt by Mary J. Blige.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

In the hours following their impromptu tango at Eckie’s Robbie had made a personal list for Jackie’s impending nuptials. The facts that his calendar and the only name on the pros and cons side of the page was Brian told him all he need to know about running out of time and losing the one person who understood him.

“You okay?” Jackie asked while placing a fresh cup of tea on his side of their desks.

Looking up from the offending stationery, “Yeah, fine,” he replied forcing a smile at her.

Jackie was about to take her seat, changing her mind to leave the room she quietly offered, “Talk on the roof.”

~

“You’ve been distracted all morning, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he lied, taking another drag on his cigarette.

Jackie leant against the safety railing waiting for him to open up about what was bothering him. It was something she learnt that worked early on in their partnership.

Letting out a despondent sigh, Robbie said, “It should be you and me, getting married I mean.”

“We’ve been here before Rob.”

“Not like this we haven’t.” Robbie shook his head. “After we danced at Eckie’s all I kept thinking was how much I wanted to do that everyday. Sure we’ve had our moments and mucked them up too but what we have should be too strong to throwaway like this.”

“Is this to do with that bribery investigation?”

Robbie scowled, opting not to answer that particular question as it was still a sore point for him.

“Look, when I met Brian on that course in Edinburgh it really was meant to a one time thing but he came over here and something changed for us.”

“And now you’re getting married.”

“I could get him to put it off for a few days, tell him I still need time to think.”

“Don’t bother. He won’t change anything, not even for you.”

“Since when did you become an expert,” Jackie loudly said while quickly losing patience with Robbie and his attitude. “What makes you say that?” she added calmly

“He’s already told Michael that it is the 6th and there will be no changes at all. This wedding, Jackie, it’s all his way or no way and don’t you dare stand there and tell me that the reason you’ve left it for him to do is because you’re busy. The way I see it is that you’re already making excuses.”

“Excuses? Robbie, if I didn’t want to get married I wouldn’t. It’s that simple.”

“Is it that simple though?”

Jackie sighed. “Not really but whenever I've told Brian that he’s rushing things he tells me that it’ll all be better once we are married.”

“You don’t believe him,” Robbie stated.

Jackie nodded, silently confirming that he’s right about some things.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while the ep was on True Ent earlier so if there is anything glaring, just give me a prod and I'll fix it.


End file.
